


I Will not Leave her Side

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Peter Parker is their son, Pregnancy, Reader gets better, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, labor, reader is very ill after giving birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Request-  would you mind doing one where you’re a queen and you wee feeling ill to a deadly disease but now recovering and Bucky your Husband does everything to make sure you’re well and protected and safe





	I Will not Leave her Side

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr

“You have a son, my King.” The midwife says as she walks out of the bedchambers, holding a squirming baby. She hands the baby over to Bucky and he smiles down at his son.

“How is my wife?” Bucky asks as he gently rocks the baby. The midwife doesn’t answer, she just turns pale. “No. She can’t be dead.”

“It was a hard labor, My King. Very taxing on the Queens body. She is bleeding heavily, we are trying to stop it, but…” The midwife says, trailing off.

“I will keep the babe, please, go help my wife.” Bucky whispers. He clutches the small babe to his chest, for hours, he paces up and down the corridor, waiting for news. Eventually a wet nurse comes and takes the young prince so she can feed him. Bucky collapses against the wall and starts to sob.

“Bucky! What has happened? Is she-“Steve says as he comes bounding in.

“The birth was hard, t-the midwife said Y/N was bleeding a lot. They are with her now.” Bucky whimpers.

“She will be okay, Buck.” Steve says as he slides down next to Bucky.

“She has to be.” Bucky whispers.

“What of the babe?” Steve asks, concerned.

“He is fine, with the wet nurse.” Bucky says.

“You have a son.” Steve says with a smile. “That’s what you’ve always wanted.” Bucky scoffs at that.

“Y/N might die, Steven. Now is not the time to celebrate.” Bucky says, then the same midwife comes out of the room, both Steve and Bucky move to stand. “How is my wife?”

“She is asleep.” The midwife says, looking nervous.

“Will she be alright? Will she live?” Bucky asks franticly.

“We do not know.” The midwife says nervously. “She is running a fever, and if infection sets in she is already so weak.” Bucky starts to nod frantically.

“I-I need to see her.” Bucky whispers as he moves past the midwife. He gets through the door and freezes in his place, you look so small and vulnerable on the large bed. Your hair and body wet with sweat. Bucky moves to sit on the bed near your head, his hand going to caress your cheek, you feel hot under his hand. “I know that I have not said this yet, but I love you. I’ve loved you since the day we met. You’re so brave and kind. You are such a great Queen and you will be an excellent mother. We have a son. I am going to wait by your side until you wake up.” Then he grabs your hand.

“It could be days, my King.” One of the midwives say.

“I do not care. I will not leave her side.” Bucky murmurs.

***

It takes 4 days for your fever to break, and another day for you to awaken. When you do, you see your husband sitting in a chair by your bed, head bowed in sleep.

“Bucky.” You whisper. He jolts awake, his eyes landing on you.

“You’re awake.” Bucky murmurs, a smile breaking out on his face.

“The baby…it it-.” You ask, starting to panic.

“He is fine. I will call for him shortly.” Bucky says and you sigh in relief.

“We have a son!” You say, smiling at your husband.

“Yes.” Bucky says as he shifts to sit on the bed. “I-I almost lost you.” At that you scoot onto the pillows.

“I am alright now.” You say as you take his hands in his.

“I love you.” He says in a rush. “I know that our marriage was arranged, and I would not expect you to say it-.”

“I love you too!” You say, smiling at Bucky. Then he gently leans in and gives you a chaste kiss.

“I will be right back with our son!” Bucky says as he breaks away, and runs out of the room. You sigh happily, everything that you had wanted since coming to this kingdom was finally happening. But before you can dwell on it too much, Bucky comes back in, in his arms is a small bundle. “This is your mother.” He whispers to the baby. Then he gently puts the bundle in your arms and you look down at your son, for the first time.

“He is amazing.” You whisper. “What is his name?”

“I did not want to choose. Not without you.” Bucky says.

“Well, I think it’s time our son gets a name.” You say, and the baby makes a gurgling noise. “Oh? I’ll tell him. Our son agrees with me.” You giggle out.

“James?” Bucky asks.

“That’s your name. He deserves his own.” You say and Bucky smiles at you.

“Peter?” Bucky asks again.

“I like it. Prince Peter.” You say.

“Long may he reign.” Bucky whispers, smiling at the sight of you cooing at Peter.


End file.
